


Don't Run From Me

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Bathtime shenanigans





	Don't Run From Me

“Don’t run from me!”

Scully looks up from her book and glass of wine on the couch to see a naked squealing William streak through the room, puddles of water trailing behind him. The pattering of little feet is closely followed by the thumping of larger ones.

“William! Get back here!”

Mulder bursts into the room, his entire front soaked in soapy bathwater. He looks at Scully desperately with pleading eyes.

“Hey Scully, a little help here?”

Scully looks back at him bemusedly and sips her wine.

“He’s your son. You told me you didn’t need any help, remember? ‘ _I think I can handle giving my son a bath, Scully’_. I believe those were your words…”

“But Scully…”

“Nope.  _You_  were the one who taught him the word ‘streaking’. This is all you, Daddy.”

The sound of bouncing bedsprings echoes from the bedroom. Mulder groans and turns to go after William again, his feet slipping wildly in the water on the floor. He stumbles out of the room to the sound of Scully’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
